The Runaway
by XxPurple-PowerxX
Summary: Pan Son, a strong female warrior, had enough. Her ideas are often known as 'childish' even though she is fifteen. Pan's parents are over protective. No one will spar with her seriously even though she spent at least a year out in space. To everyone, Pan Son is just a little girl. Pan had enough and runs away from her troubles. How will everyone react to Pan's absences?
1. Chapter 1

Alright, this is my first FanFiction! It hints PanxTrunks and BullaxGoten more than anything. Depending on the feed back, I might add romance between them. So here are the ages.

**Trunks: **17

**Pan: **15

**Goten: **16

**Bulla: **15.

I know they aren't the correct ages but it is my FanFiction. So let's get this party started! Also Bulla is also known as Bra. But I'm calling her Bulla in this FanFiction.

* * *

The Son's and the Brief's were having a get together at none other than Capsule Corporation. Almost everyone was talking or eating inside. Goten and Trunks were outside in the gravity chamber sparring. Trunks was just about to use a Ki Blast on his best friend, who was on the ground, but the door swinging open made him freeze. The Ki Blast soon depleted in the purple haired Saiyan's hand.

"Hey guys." Pan greeted.

"Pan, you should knock! You know it can be dangerous in here!" Her uncle warned as he got up. Pan rolled her eyes as a blue hair Saiyan entered the room.

"Hey!" Bulla cheered.

"What do you two want?" Trunks asked. Sarcasm dripped from Pan when she answered.

"To go on a wild adventure with a unicorn."

Bulla laughed at her best friend while Goten and Trunks rolled their eyes.

"For real, why are you here?" Goten asked.

"We're in the gravity chamber, right Pan?" Bulla asked.

"I think we are Bulla. I think we are here to train." Pan nodded.

"I don't think so." Trunks sighed, which earned him weird looks from his sister and her friend.

"It's time for the big boys to train. Why don't you two girls go back inside and play with your dollies." Goten explained.

"Excuse me?!" Bulla exclaimed.

"Why can't we train here?! We have just as much right to train here as you two!" Pan growled.

"With the four of us, it can get pretty cramp." Trunks explained.

"So? We can still train." Bulla stated.

"Alright. To be honest, we don't want you in here." Goten sighed.

"Oh really?! Why?!" Pan asked as she clenched her fist.

"When we train, it gets pretty intense. We don't want you two ending up hurt." Trunks explained.

"So you think we are little kids!?" Bulla yelled. Neither of the two half Saiyans spoke. That gave the girls their answer. Bulla and Pan toke a deep breathe. They would try to be rational before ripping their relative's heads off.

"Then why don't you leave? You two have been in here since the party started!" Bulla pointed out.

"No way!" Goten exclaimed.

"Just leave so we can train!" Pan growled.

"Sorry Pan but we are still using the gravity chamber." Trunks sighed.

"Why can't you two be a good older brother and uncle and let us use the gravity chamber?" Bulla asked as she tapped her foot.

"Well Bulla, when were you ever serious about training?" Goten asked.

"Since my best friend and I want to spend time together." Bulla explained.

"You can have the gravity chamber later but right now we are training." Trunks explained.

"No, we need to train too." Pan explained.

"Sorry girls but we don't need some little kids messing up our training." Goten sighed. Suddenly both Trunks and Goten vanished. They soon reappeared in front of the two female Saiyans and pushed them out of the gravity chamber.

"WHOA!" Both girls exclaimed as they landed on the ground. The gravity chamber's door was shut.

"You are an idiot Trunks!" Bulla exclaimed as she got up.

"You are such a jerk Uncle Goten!" Pan growled. She stayed on the ground annoyed. Bulla helped her best friend up.

"Thanks." Pan smiled.

"No problem! Not our fault they are idiots." Bulla smiled a little.

"I think I'm going to ask my papa to fly home. I am so not in the mode to see them later." Pan sighed. Her friend nodded in understanding. Pan soon found herself in a living room. She found her papa talking to Bulma.

"Papa?" Pan asked as she approached her father.

"Oh one second Bulma." Gohan said as he knelled down to have eye contact with his daughter. "What is it baby?"

"Can I fly home? I'm tired." She explained. Gohan looked uneasy.

"Is something wrong papa?" Pan asked.

"Well, I rather you stay here. It could be dangerous." Gohan explained. Even though their home wasn't too far away.

"Oh, okay." Pan frowned while looking down.

"Why don't you help your mother in the kitchen?" Bulma suggested.

"Alright." Pan smiled. She soon left the living room and was in the kitchen. She saw her mother and her grandmother.

"Hi grandma, hi mama." Pan greeted.

"Oh hi honey." Videl greeted as she dried her hands.

"What are you doing?" Pan asked.

"Just making dinner. A lot of it since you know how your father and uncle can get. They can eat almost anything, just like their father." Chi-Chi laughed.

"Oh! Then can I help?" Pan asked. She was about to pick up a knife to cut vegetables but Videl swiped the knife out of her reached.

"Oh no need honey. Chi-Chi and I have it under control. We are almost done." Videl explained as she place the knife back on the counter. Pan sighed a little. She knew the real reason why her mother didn't want her help. Videl didn't want her daughter accidently cutting herself.

"Alright. I guess I will just watch T.V. will Bulla." Pan frowned. She went back into the living room to try to find her friend. Pan looked around and only seeing her father and Bulma talking.

"_I guess Bulla is still outside or fighting with her idiotic yet handsome brother." _Pan thought. Her eyes widen. Did she just think that Trunks was handsome? She pushed the thought aside as she sat on the couch.

"Dinner is ready!" Chi-Chi called. Bulma and Gohan left the living room not even noticing Pan entered the room again. Pan stayed in her seat as she heard pounding footsteps. She turned around as she saw Goten and Trunks running to the dining room. Bulla followed along. She then noticed Pan.

"Hey, why aren't you coming?" Bulla asked as she approached her friend.

"Because they might think I need a bib." Pan growled. Bulla laughed but stopped realizing Pan was serious.

"Where did you get that idea?" Bulla asked. She sat down next to Pan.

"Goten and Trunks called us little kids, my papa wouldn't let me fly home, and my mama and grandma wouldn't let me help with dinner." Pan explained.

"Oh. Feel like you being treated as a little kid again?" Bulla asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Bulla but I am running away. I'm sick of being treated like a little kid. We are both fifteen for crying out loud!" Pan sighed. She glanced up at her best friend. Pan saw a shock face.

"I shouldn't have brought that up. I-"

"Alright then do it." Bulla encouraged, while cutting off Pan.

"What?" Pan asked.

"Well Pan, I want to run away too but I don't have the guts to do it. You do though! You should do it." Bulla said with a sad smile.

"Alright. But promise me you will play dumb." Pan smiled.

"Only if you promise to call me when you can." Bulla smiled as she hugged her best friend. Pan laughed and hugged back.

"Bulla and Pan, your dinner is getting cold!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Good luck Pan." Bulla whispered. She got up and ran to the dining room. Pan also got up and made her way to the bathroom. She made sure the door was lock before opening the bathroom window.

"_They won't miss a little kid." _Pan thought bitterly.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Welcome to the next chapter of the Run Away!

**Last Time: **

**"Good luck Pan." Bulla whispered. She got up and ran to the dining room. Pan also got up and made her way to the bathroom. She made sure the door was lock before opening the bathroom window.**

**"_They won't miss a little kid." _Pan thought bitterly.**

So what adventures lies for Pan? Find out now!

* * *

Videl and the others waited for Bulla and Pan. Bulla came in and sat next to her older brother and Vegeta.

"Where is Pan?" Gohan asked.

"She had to use the ladies room and she said it was fine if we started eating without her." Bulla answered as her mother placed a plate in front of her. Goten didn't need to be told twice. He started digging into his meal, which earned him a whack upside the head from Chi-Chi.

"Have some manners! It is rude to start eating without everyone present!" Chi-Chi scowled.

"He is Goku's son." Trunks laughed as he remembered how much Goku ate on the Grand Tour. After about two days, they had to stop on another planet to restock the food supply because Goku ate everything. Yet the food supply was supposed to last a month.

"Tell me about it. I had to run to the store almost every day to feed Goten and Goku. I was just grateful that Gohan didn't eat as much as his father and brother." Chi-Chi sighed.

"So does that mean we can't eat?" Goten asked. Once again, he got whacked upside the head.

"I agree with mother Goten. It is rude to eat without everyone present." Gohan reminded his little brother.

"So we wait for Pan. Is that alright?" Videl asked. Everyone nodded.

"_I guess we are waiting for a while." _Bulla thought.

* * *

It been over an hour and Pan hasn't exited the bathroom.

"Alright, now I am worried." Gohan sighed.

"I'm hungry!" Goten complained. He should learn to watch what he says around Chi-Chi because she whacked him upside the head again.

"We haven't seen Pan in over an hour and you are worried about food?!" Chi-Chi raged.

"I'm going to check on Pan." Videl announced. She got up and began walking to the bathroom Pan used. Chi-Chi continued to yell at her youngest son as she left. Videl placed her ear against the door and heard nothing from inside.

"Pan, honey, are you okay?" Videl asked. Again there was no answer. Videl tried knocking. It ended with the same result and it was starting to worry Videl.

"_Calm down Videl. Pan probably isn't in this bathroom. But just to be sure…" _Videl thought. She pressed a button near the door.

**LOCKED**

Appeared on a control panel in big red letters while flashing.

"Videl? Is everything okay?" Bulma asked. She came from the dining room to check on her friend.

"I'm not sure. I would think Pan would be in this bathroom but I got no answer and the door is locked." Videl explained.

"Well, this door can only be locked from the inside. There is also no other way out of the bathroom unless unlocking it." Bulma explained, not thinking about using the window as a escape route. This made worry boil up inside of Videl.

"Oh don't worry Videl. I can easily override the system to open the door." Bulma said trying to calm Videl down. She toke out her Capsule Cell out from her pocket. Within seconds, Bulma had opened the bathroom door. No one was in the bathroom and the window was wide open.

"Oh no." Videl whispered.

"Don't worry. She just probably just flew home like she wanted to early." Bulma explained. She knew Pan wanted to go home but Gohan wouldn't allow it.

"Alright." Videl nodded.

"Where is Pan?" Bulla asked. Even though Bulla knew why Pan disappeared, they couldn't know Bulla encourage Pan running away.

"She wasn't in the bathroom but Bulma and I think she flew home." Videl explained.

"Of course. I will head back home and see if she is fine." Gohan sighed knowing it was his fault.

"You are not alone." Chi-Chi told her son.

"What do you mean mother?" Gohan asked.

"You are taking Goten with you." Chi-Chi explained as she got Goten out of his seat. She just wanted him out of the house so he wouldn't eat everything in sight.

"Wait what? Why me? We haven't even eaten yet!" Goten exclaimed.

"I think my daughter, your niece, is more important than food. Come on little brother." Gohan sighed as he pushed his brother outside. Of course Goten was complaining.

About twenty minutes later, the two Saiyan brothers returned.

"Was Pan okay?" Chi-Chi asked. The Son's and the Briefs' were in the living room. Hearing the door open, Chi-Chi shot up from her seat and rushed to the door.

"How would we know? She wasn't there." Goten replied blankly. That earned him a whack upside the head from Gohan.

"OUCH! What is up with you and mother whacking me?!" Goten exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head…Again.

"What do you mean Pan wasn't there?" Videl asked as she entered the entrance room. It was basically a room where people toke off their shoes and coats.

"Well, we searched the entire house and we couldn't find her." Gohan explained.

"The Grand Tour all over again." Videl whispered. That was when they lost their daughter the first time. She snuck aboard a ship that was supposed to take Goku, Trunks, and Goten around the universe. But instead it toke Goku, Trunks, and Pan.

"It is Pan we are talking about. Our daughter is a fighter." Gohan reminded. Before any of the Sons' could say anything else, Chi-Chi burst into tears.

"Not again!" She sobbed. The three other Sons' began comforting Chi-Chi.

"_I'm surprise this isn't me right now." _Videl thought with a sigh.

Bulla was walking to the kitchen for a water bottle and then saw Chi-Chi crying for her missing granddaughter. Bulla felt guilty. She _was _the one to encourage to Pan to run away. But Pan was her best friend and she knew how it felt to be a treated like a kid too. Her dad would often scare any boys away from her.

"_If I tell them about Pan, who would kill me first? Pan or everyone else here?" _Bulla asked in her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Welcome to the next chapter of the Run Away!

**Last Time: **

**Bulla was walking to the kitchen for a water bottle and then saw Chi-Chi crying for her missing granddaughter. Bulla felt guilty. She _was _the one to encourage to Pan to run away. But Pan was her best friend and she knew how it felt to be a treated like a kid too. Her dad would often scare any boys away from her.**

**"_If I tell them about Pan, who would kill me first? Pan or everyone else here?" _Bulla asked in her head.**

I also deiced to reply to reviews.

**Reviews:**

**Guest: **You got that right. Chi-Chi would kill Bulla before anyone else.

**1-800-Great-Saiyaman: **I can see where you think Pan would easily get caught but she supressed her Ki before flying out the window so no one would notice her absence until it was to late. Probably should have mentioned that in the first chapter.

**Quick Note: **

I know Piccolo died in GT but somehow in this story, he is alive and still good friends with Gohan.

Let's find out about Pan's journey some more!

* * *

Pan flew freely throughout the sky. Her hand ran through the clouds that she past. The young female Saiyan smiled brightly. She flew over West City and started to descend into a forest. This is where Pan always went. Pan landed on to the trail that led into the forest. She began walking down the trail for a short period of time. After taking a turn off of the trail, Pan found a forest clearing. Pan rested under a tree.

"_I am easily classified as the weakest out of all the Saiyans on Earth. Grandpa Goku and Vegeta are full blooded Saiyans. Uncle Goten, Trunks, papa, and Bulla are half Saiyans. I am only a quarter Saiyan." _Pan thought.

It was true. Pan only had little Saiyan blood in her. All of her Saiyan friends well expect Bulla since she isn't a fan of training, could go Super Saiyan. Bulla could easily go Super Saiyan but chose not to. Pan been trying hard to turn Super Saiyan yet couldn't. During the Grand Tour, she had to rely on her grandpa and Trunks most of the time. Pan leaned back onto the tree and continued her thinking.

"_I always thought I was all that, easily beating anyone. Yet, they were just humans. I was always so cocky. Then going on the Grand Tour, I learned I was weak. I also learned that everyone who sparred against me was only going easy on me." _Pan thought. She continued thinking as a present appeared next to the girl. Since the young Saiyan was so deep in thought, she didn't sense his Ki or see him.

"What are you doing here?" A voice asked. Pan jumped out of her skin and fell sideways, away from the voice. She turned to face the figure but ended up hitting her head.

"Ouch!" Pan complained as she hit her head. Her vision was a bit fuzzy but she could easily make out a figure with green skin. Pan jumped to her feet and formed a Ki Blast in her hands.

"Who are you?" Pan demanded.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." The figure replied calmly.

"Well I might hurt you unless you start talking!" Pan growled.

"Just calm down." The person sighed. Pan sighed as well as the Ki Blast depleted in her hands. Her vision cleared and saw the person or should she say Namekian. Pan looked to him. He looked familiar.

"Do I know you from some place?" Pan asked.

"You should. I was your father's mentor." The person explained. Pan gasped.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

"_Daddy! I want to grow up strong like you!" The four year old Pan exclaimed. The young girl was so fascinated at her father's strength. _

"_Aw, thanks baby." Gohan smiled. _

"_How did you get so strong?" Pan asked._

"_Well when I was four, I met some of grandpa Goku's friends." Gohan explained._

"_Who were his friends?" Pan asked._

"_Well there was Bulma." Gohan remembered. _

"_Bulma is so nice!" Pan cheered. Bulma was Pan's god mother._

"_Anyways a little while after, grandpa's brother showed up." Gohan explained._

"_Grandpa Goku had a brother?!" Pan exclaimed. _

"_Yes he does. His name was Raditz." Gohan chuckled._

"_Please continue!" Pan begged. _

"_Alright. So Raditz ended up capturing me so grandpa would fight him. I was kept in this weird circle ship. It's called an Attack Ball. The two fought. After a while, grandpa was hurt. I ended up getting really upset. In the end, I broke the ship and tackled Raditz. After that, I was trained by Piccolo." Gohan explained._

"_Who?" Pan asked. Gohan chuckled as his wife place a photo album in front of him._

"_Oh thank you Videl." He smiled as he opened to a page. After flipping through some pictures and pages, he found one of him and Piccolo. It was taken shortly after the Cell Games._

"_Here he is." Gohan smiled as he showed his daughter the picture._

"_Wow! You were small like me!" Pan exclaimed, causing her parents to chuckle. She completely ignored the green figure next to her father at a younger age. _

_**Flash Back End**_

"You're the Piccolo who trained my father?" Pan asked.

"Yes." Piccolo answered blankly.

"Wow, I thought I would never meet you!" Pan exclaimed.

"Well you did. So why are you here?" Piccolo repeated.

"Well I don't see how that is any of your concern." Pan stated simply.

"Well it is my concern since your father was the only one who saw me as a friend and not a monster. I at least have to make sure his daughter is safe." Piccolo explained. Pan got an idea planted into her head and had to hide her evil smirk.

"Well, I am here since my father said it would be a good idea to train with his mentor. So I flew off trying to find you." Pan explained, clearly lying.

"Oh really? Then why didn't you father ask me about this first?" Piccolo asked. Piccolo believed Pan a little and was honored. Yet the rest of him said she was lying.

"After my father told me how I should train with you, I felt like I needed to confront you about it and not my father." Pan explained. Man, she was good at lying. If fighting didn't work out, she could easily become an actress. Piccolo thought for a minute before answering.

"Fine, I will train you. Just don't start complaining when things start getting too tough."

"Yay! Thank you!" Pan cheered. She then hugged the Namekian. Piccolo was taken back a bit but gave a small smile.

"You're welcome kid. Your training will start tomorrow." Piccolo said.

"Alright, thank you again so much!" Pan cheered as she released the Namekian from her hug. She then flew off.

"_The kid is lying. I know how Gohan is. He would have asked me first since he is over protective of his daughter. Before I start training with her, I better confront Gohan about this." _Piccolo thought as he watched Pan go out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello welcome to the next chapter! So there are no reviews because I uploaded this right after chapter three went up.

**Last Time:**

**"_The kid is lying. I know how Gohan is. He would have asked me first since he is over protective of his daughter. Before I start training with her, I better confront Gohan about this." _Piccolo thought as he watched Pan go out of sight.**

Let us continue onto Pan's journey.

* * *

Videl and Gohan returned to their home to see if Pan was home. She wasn't causing Videl to break down into tears, something her mother-in-law did. Gohan comforted and lead her to relax on the couch.

"Don't worry dear. Pan will be fine." Gohan cooed as they sat down. Videl calmed down a bit but she was still crying.

"I know but I am just so worried for her." She sobbed. A knock at the door stopped Videl's sobbing for a bit.

"I'll answer it. You stay here and relax. When I'm done answering the door, I'll make you some tea." Gohan smiled as he got up. Videl smiled and wiped away her tears. She was so lucky to have such a sweet husband. Gohan had a look of pure shock when he opened the door.

"Piccolo? What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you. It's been a while."

"Yes it has been Gohan." Piccolo agreed.

"Please come inside." Gohan said as he opened the door wider.

"Thank you." Piccolo nodded as he entered the Son's home.

"Piccolo? Well this is a pleasant surprise." Videl said from her spot on the couch. She got up from her seat and walked to the side of her husband.

"Yeah well I didn't come for chit chat." Piccolo stated.

"Alright. So why are you here?" Gohan asked.

"It's about your daughter, Pan." Piccolo told them.

"Pan?" Videl squeaked. That just made her upset again. Knowing her only daughter was out there alone, made her a nervous wreck. At least she was with Goku and Trunks on the Grand Tour. This time, Pan is out in the wilderness alone.

"Uh, is something wrong?" Piccolo asked. He could tell something was wrong with Videl but the way she spoke.

Gohan placed a comforting arm around his wife.

"You see Piccolo, Pan went missing early today." He explained.

"What?" Piccolo exclaimed.

"Yes, Gohan or anyone else can't sense her Ki anywhere. Apparently they sensed her Ki early but it was not high enough to pin point her location." Videl sighed.

"Well your searching can come to an end." Piccolo sighed. How could one of the strongest fighters on Earth been so easily tricked?

"_Blast it all! I feel right into the little Saiyan's trap! I knew something was up but she had to be Gohan's daughter!" _Piccolo thought angrily.

"What do you mean Piccolo?" Gohan asked with a glint of hope in his eyes.

"I found your daughter and she asked me to be her mentor."

"Really? Where is she now?" Videl asked.

"Well did you say yes to her offer?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know where she is now and I did say yes." Piccolo shrugged.

"What? Why?" Videl asked. No longer was she upset, but angered by the fact Piccolo accepted Pan's offer. The green alien could have least called her and Gohan about it first.

"She said that you approved of her being trained by me. I knew something was up when she came alone. I know how you are protective of her Gohan. I said yes to make sure she doesn't get hurt." Piccolo explained.

"Thank you Piccolo. Is there any way you can take us to her?" Gohan asked with a smile.

"Now, no. Tomorrow, yes. I told her that is when she would start her training." Piccolo explained.

"Thank you so much Piccolo." Videl smiled.

"Yes, thank you Piccolo. I'll bring my brother and maybe Trunks to bring her home. It is going to be a lot of work dealing with Pan." Gohan chuckled, knowing his daughter's quick temper. She may be a quarter Saiyan but it would at least take three half Saiyans to calm her down.

"Alright. I'll take you to the spot you we were going to train act." Piccolo said.

"Thanks again Piccolo." Videl smiled.

* * *

As the sun rose, Pan was in a cave. She sat in a mediation position. Pan had done mediation since her grandfather left earth. Pan changed after her grandfather left. She toke training more seriously. Pan actually thought about how she would fight and not just attack head on. She tried not to start a fight without talking about it first. Goku would be proud of how much his granddaughter matured. Sure, she still had her childish moments but that was when she was anger . Pan opened her eyes to see the sun rising.

"Let's see how early a Namekian wakes up." Pan smirked as she exited the cave. About everyone would freak out if they knew Pan Son willingly woke up before dawn. Pan soon found herself back in the forest clearing. Piccolo was nowhere in sight.

"I guess not very early." Pan chuckled as she sat beneath the tree. She watched as the cherry blossom leaves fell to the ground. Pan never knew how much she loved peace and quiet. She always thought loud and chaos was what she loved. But that was only because she grew up around it.

* * *

"The forest clearing is this way." Piccolo told as he lead the three half Saiyans.

"Why are we up so early? It is only like ten minutes after dawn!" Goten yawned.

"Because who knows when Pan will arrive for training." Trunks explained. As the group of four approached the clearing, Pan was nowhere to be seen.

"She's not here. I don't sense her Ki anywhere either." Piccolo said as he looked around. Piccolo went deeper into the clearing. The three half Saiyans followed but froze when they heard a voice.

"Morning Piccolo!"

"What the?" Piccolo asked as he looked around. Pan laughed from the tree she was in. She jumped down in front Piccolo smiling.

"What the?! How is Pan up at this hour?! The one time I was babysitting her, she literally threw me out her window because I had to wake her up for school and that was at ten!" Goten exclaimed. Trunks and Gohan glared at Goten as Pan's face paled.

"Just great going Goten." Trunks growled. Goten was laughing nervously while rubbing the back of his head. Gohan on the other hand sighed as he stepped in front of Piccolo and kneeled down in front of his daughter.

"Pan, why did you run away? You had everyone worried." Gohan asked.

"You were only worried because you all think I'm a little kid who can't handle herself." Pan whispered. Her father was about to object, but Pan flew into the air.

"Pan!" Gohan yelled. He toke off after her as the rest followed his lead. Pan had a head start but she was no match against three half Saiyans and a Namekian.

"Pan, wait!" Goten called. Pan didn't say anything but instead she shot a Ki Blast at her uncle. He dodged it though but barely from being in shock that his niece did that.

"Pan, you do not shot a Ki Blast at your uncle unless you are sparring!" Gohan scowled. Pan stopped flying and faced the four men. Of course they had to stop so they didn't crash into her. Tears threaten to spill from Pan's eyes as she placed her index and middle finger against her forehead.

"What is she doing?" Trunks asked. Trunks could only hope she wasn't doing what he thought she was doing.

"I'm sorry." Pan whispered as she vanished. All four stopped looked around to find no trace of the hybrid Saiyan. They could sense her Ki but it wasn't high enough to pin point her location. Even if they could find the stop Pan was at, her Ki was once again masked. That would only lead the four on a wild goose chase.

"When did she learn Instant Transmission?!" Goten asked.

"I never thought her that! No one thought her that! Not even my father!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Well, have she seen anyone use it before?" Piccolo asked.

"Only twice and both times were failed. Goku tried using that move to get our ship back but he failed since his age." Trunks explained.

"Then no one thought it to her. She observed and thought it to herself." Piccolo sighed. The three half Saiyans sighed as well. They knew Chi-Chi, Videl, Bulma. and Bulla would freak out.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Welcome to the next chapter of The Runaway!

* * *

**Last Time:**

"Then no one thought it to her. She observed and thought it to herself." Piccolo sighed. The three half Saiyans sighed as well. They knew Chi-Chi, Videl, Bulma. and Bulla would freak out.

* * *

**Reviews: **

**guest: **Yeah but too bad Pan missed.

* * *

**Story Time!**

* * *

Gohan, Goten, and Trunks landed in front of Capsule Cooperation. Piccolo had to visit the Look Out quick and would be back when he could. They weren't happy to break the news to everyone. With a sigh, they entered.

"Where is my granddaughter?!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. She was just going into the living room and saw that the three half Saiyans entered. Hearing this, Videl entered the room along with Bulla.

"Pan doesn't want to come back." Goten sighed.

"What?" Videl asked.

"Well, we found her but she flew off. When Goten told her to wait, she shot a Ki Blast at him. Before we could get her, she used Instant Transmission." Trunks explained.

"What? I thought only Goku knew that move." Chi-Chi gasped.

"Well Piccolo said she might have thought it to herself." Gohan sighed. Videl wiped a few stray tears from her eyes as Chi-Chi broke down crying. Gohan began comforting Videl while Goten comforted Chi-Chi. Yet, Bulla didn't cry over her best friend. Instead, she looked nervous.

"Something wrong sis," Trunks asked.

"N-nothing," Bulla answered quickly. Trunks was about to persuade for more information but the phone rang.

"I GOT IT!" Bulla yelled. In the living room, Vegeta was about to answer the phone but his daughter got in his way.

"I got it daddy!" Bulla exclaimed as she picked up the phone.

"Oh hey," She said. Trunks entered the living room and watched his little sister.

"How are you?" Bulla asked. As the person on the other end was answering, Trunks swiped the phone away from Bulla. He knew something was up with the way she was acting.

"HEY! DADDY," Bulla complained.

"I am not getting in the middle of your sibling rivalry daughter." Vegeta stated simply. Trunks placed his ear against the phone and also trying to block out his yelling sister.

"-ran into Goten, my papa, and Trunks. I had to fly off and use Instant Transmission. So how are you Bulla?" The voice explained.

"GIVE ME THAT BACK!" Bulla yelled as she chased after her brother.

"Pan?" Trunks asked.

"Wait, Trunks?" Pan asked.

"Yeah," He answered.

"CRAP!" Pan screamed.

"What was all the screaming about?" Videl asked as she walked in the room with the other three Sons'. Trunk's arm that held the phone went to his side.

"Bulla apparently been keeping contact with Pan." Trunks explained.

"What?" Gohan asked.

"That was Pan on the phone. She was talking to Bulla before I toke the phone from her." Trunks explained.

"What? You're crazy." Bulla laughed nervously.

"Explain daughter." Vegeta growled. Bulla flinched but sighed.

"Pan and I were both sick of being treated like kids. So she ran away."

"What? No one treats you two like kids." Bulma said as she entered the room.

"Oh really mom? I can thinks of tons of reasons! How Trunks and Goten wouldn't let us train, how Gohan wouldn't let her fly home, and how Videl and Chi-Chi didn't let her help with dinner! There are a lot more and those reasons are only for Pan!" Bulla growled.

"Then how are you treated as a kid?" Goten asked, being clues as always.

"How my dad always scared any boys away from me, how he always questions what I wear, how everyone but Pan refuses to spar with me! We were sick of it! Pan and I both wanted to run away and just be free, at least for a little while. Yet I didn't have the courage to run away and Pan did! So I told her to do it! I told my best friend, no sister, to do what I didn't have the courage too! Something I knew she wanted to do!" Bulla explained as tears leaked from her eyes.

"…You are grounded." Vegeta said simply.

"For a month, not for only wanting to run away, but for encourage Pan to run away too." Bulma agreed with her husband.

"I don't care! But I do care that none of you know what Pan and I are going through! You treat Pan as a kid because she is a quarter Saiyan! You treat me as a kid because I am the youngest out of two and I'm a female!" Bulla yelled.

"Bulla," Her mother started before getting cut off.

"NO! I HAD IT!" Bulla yelled. Before anyone could object, Bulla stormed past the group and upstairs to her room. Her Ki signature was high, a little too high for everyone's liking.

"This is just great." Videl stated sarcastically. Gohan nodded in agreement with his wife.

"Yes, this is great." Vegeta smirked. He was unpleased that his daughter even raised her voice but the Saiyan Prince mind raced.

"Vegeta, you are crazy! Our daughter is upset and wants to run away and Pan is still out there!" Bulma yelled.

"Calm down woman!" Vegeta snapped. Bulma just glared at her husband with her arms crossed. "Now, I have a plan to get Kakarot's granddaughter back."

* * *

Wow, Vegeta willing to help. Scary.


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome back to The Runaway!

* * *

**Last Time:**

Vegeta, you are crazy! Our daughter is upset and wants to run away and Pan is still out there!" Bulma yelled.

"Calm down woman!" Vegeta snapped. Bulma just glared at her husband with her arms crossed. "Now, I have a plan to get Kakarot's granddaughter back."

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Natellah: **So true, they will if they don't change their act. But don't worry, Bulla is joining Pan on the runaway adventure. And I don't think they will caught anytime soon. With Pan's quick temper and with Bulla's brain. These two trouble making girls will cause the family to suffer.

**jtibb64: **If it envolves Vegeta, it will probably cause chaos. But little does he know, he plan will backfire completely. I'm not saying anymore...For now that is.

* * *

**Story Time**

* * *

"Well why don't you say your plan? And stop calling my Goku, Kakarot!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Simple, Pan and Bulla are like sisters. Am I correct?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah they are. Now continue talking or else you will be sleeping in the gravity room!" Bulma threaten.

"Quiet down woman! I am continuing! If Pan thinks Bulla is endangered for whatever reason, she will come here to see what's wrong." Vegeta explained

"Oh I get it! We just need to get Bulla anger!" Goten exclaimed. There the sound of glass breaking and a shriek.

"I think she is already mad so we just wait for Pan to come." Trunks sighed.

"WHAT THE HECK PAN?!" Bulla screamed. Everyone eyed each other and ran upstairs to Bulla's room. Of course Vegeta ran too since it involved his little princess. The group reached Bulla's room and Vegeta kicked the door down.

"You do know I have to fix that right." Bulma growled. She had to fix everything and she barely got a 'Thank you.'

"Well woman, it looks like you have to fix more than the door." Vegeta growled as he saw Bulla's trashed room. His little princess but have gone on a rampage. Yet Bulla was nowhere in sight. Vegeta walked into the Saiyan Princess' room so everyone else could see the room.

"Oh my Dende!" Chi-Chi shrieked.

"Wow, my sister had some bad Saiyan rage but I think this tops it all." Trunks sighed.

"Wait, where is my daughter?!" Bulma panicked.

"Bulla's Ki is lowered. To low to locate her location. No way with this mess, she suddenly calmed down. She even screamed Pan's name. So my guess is Pan used Instant Transmission here and then left with Bulla." Gohan sighed. Both Bulma and Chi-Chi screamed at this sudden news causing the Saiyans to hold their ears in pain.

"GAH!" The four Saiyans cried out. Videl rolled her eyes as the middle-aged woman continued screaming their heads off. Sometimes it was hard being relative to Saiyans.

* * *

**Before Vegeta Broke Down the Door**

Bulla Brief was one not to mess with. She had her mother's temper and also had Saiyan blood. Meaning, when she is pissed off, she goes on a rampage and destroys her room. She threw her lamp and was to destroy her bed but onyx eyes appeared in front of her.

"AH!" Bulla shrieked as she jumped back.

"My, my, it looks like the Saiyan Princess has quiet a temper. Here I though Son woman's tempers were bad." A voice snickered. Bulla blinked to see if she was dreaming. Standing in front of her was Pan Son. Instead of felling happy to see her friend, she was mad that Pan came out of nowhere.

"WHAT THE HECK PAN?!" Bulla screamed. Pan's face paled.

"What are you trying to do? Blow my cover?" Pan asked.

"Well sorry but I don't appear out of nowhere and scare my friend to death!" Bulla countered.

"Sorry but I came for you." Pan defended.

"Wait what?"

"I heard everything you said. How you stood up for me from running away, how you wanted to runaway, everything."

"B-but how?"

"Trunks was an idiot and didn't hang up the phone until you stomped off to your room. So now it's my turn to help you." Pan smirked.

"Really? This will be awesome!" Bulla exclaimed as she grabbed onto Pan's arm.

"I would close your eyes if I were you." Pan warned. Bulla nodded and did what she told to. Pan placed two fingers to her forehead before vanishing along with Bulla.

* * *

When Bulla opened her eyes again, she saw that she and Pan were in a cave.

"A cave?" Bulla asked.

"Sorry princess but not everyone has the luxurious of being rich." Pan stated simply.

"Uh excuse me but you are rich too! You mother is Videl Satan!" Bulla countered.

"I know but our riches are different. I live in a cozy little mountain home while you live in a mansion. I camp out under the stars while you bring an R.V. My mother doesn't use her riches a lot unlike yours." Pan explained.

"You better run Son." Bulla growled as she formed a Ki blast in her hand.

"Idiot! What are you trying to do? Give away our location?" Pan growled back.

The blast depleted in Bulla's hand and she pouted. "When did you become so smart?"

Pan shrugged. "Don't know. But you know I was only teasing, right?"

"Yeah but remember, I am the daughter of Vegeta and Bulma." Bulla smirked.

"But look on the bright side, while you distracted everyone, I got sleeping bags for us." Pan smirked.

"You are one sneaky girl Pan Son." Bulla laughed.

"I know, thank you." Pan smiled.

* * *

The two girls talked for the rest of the day until the sun went down. Now, the girls were in their sleeping bags. Bulla was face asleep while Pan stayed awake and looked at the cave ceiling.

_I became smart when my grandfather left, Bulla. It's not the same without him. _Pan thought. Her eye lids became heavy and the quarter Saiyan drifted off into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! Welcome back to The Runaway!

* * *

**Last Time:**

_I became smart when my grandfather left, Bulla. It's not the same without him. _Pan thought. Her eye lids became heavy and the quarter Saiyan drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Bursting Blaze: **Duh! Of course they will! And of course Bulla will complain about it but she knows it the only way since they are dealing with four stubborn Saiyans and three stubborn woman.

**Natellah: **Yup! Pan causes chaos enough alone but now Bulla is with her. It will be even crazier!

* * *

**Story Time!**

* * *

"Done!" Bulla smirked.

"Finally! It has been what? Like five hours?" Pan teased.

"Oh shut up! You're lucky I had my wallet so we could get the materials to make these Ki Depressors!" Bulla snapped.

"Excuse me but do you want to be taken seriously?"

"Of course I do Pan!"

"Then we need to train, hardcore, but without our Ki giving away our location. We can barely form a Ki Blast without drawing attention. If we are going to train, we need Ki Depressors so no one will find us." Pan explained.

"I guess you're right. Here." Bulla sighed. She handed Pan a red bracelet that was made out of steel. Bulla also put on the steel bracelet identical to Pan's but hers was blue.

"But do they work though?" Pan asked. She was looking down at the red bracelet on her wrist. Bulla was more beauty than brains in Pan's option. Yet Pan still loved Bulla like the sister.

"Of course it does you ninny!" Bulla screamed.

"Ninny?" Pan questioned, holding back laughter at her friend's insult. So that is why she got sent flying into the wall by a Ki Blast.

"OUCH!" Pan yelled at Bulla, who was laughing.

"Anything else?" Bulla snickered.

"What?"

"Did you notice anything?"

"I notice that I couldn't sense your Ki!"

"Bingo!"

"Alright, that means yours works."

"Pan, if mine works that means yours works too since they have the same programing." Bulla explained.

"Just to be sure." Pan smirked as she formed a Ki Blast.

"Pan, you don't need to do that. We know it works fine!" Bulla shrieked. That didn't stop Pan, she threw the Ki Blast at her best friend.

"EEK!" Bulla screamed as she got sent flying out of the cave. The blue haired girl landed on grass holding her stomach in pain. Pan flew out of the cave and landed next to her.

"You okay Bulla?" Pan asked as innocently as possible.

"You hit me in the stomach with a Ki Blast. What do you think?" Bulla snapped as she stood up to glare at Pan.

"Well your standing. That's an improvement." Pan smirked. She ducked just in time to avoid a roundhouse kick to the head.

"You know I don't as train as much as you!" Bulla growled.

"Chill out senorita!"

"Senorita?"

"It calmed you down. Anyways, my plan is to go to the Lookout."

"Why? Isn't that one of the places families would look?"

"Yes but they wouldn't think of looking in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. If we go in there and stay as long as we can, we will be seventeen."

"SEVENTEEN!?" Bulla exclaimed.

"Yes, we would spend two years in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber but it would only be two days out here. I am dead serious about this and will spend the entire two years in the chamber. If you are to, then you come with me. It's going to be hard but worth it in the end. But there is no backing down after like a week of training no matter what. Got that Bulla?" Pan asked. Her tone was serious and determination was written all over her face.

Bulla knew Pan wasn't bluffing. If she could, Pan would probably spend more then two years in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. She knew Pan all to well. Pan would do anything to just be taken seriously. Bulla knew Pan wouldn't have suggested it if she wasn't going to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Bulla knew if Pan was going to be serious about this, then she had to as well.

"As long as I have my best friend with me, then of course!" Bulla smiled.

"Awesome. Then let's go." Pan smiled.

"But," Bulla began. An evil glint could be seen in her eyes. Pan gulped. She saw that evil glint before and it could only mean one thing. The thing Pan hated and feared most...Shopping. "We are going to the store to buy new training outfits and after we are done training we go on a shopping spree to celebrate!"

"Do you hate me?" Pan groaned.

"The exact opposite sister!" Bulla smirked.

* * *

After about a hour, Pan and Bulla finally were flying to the Lookout. It toke forever to find something Pan actually liked. She finally settled on an orange gi top, orange gi pants, along with a blue undershirt. Of course Pan still had her orange bandanna on top of her head. Pan's gi looked a lot like Goku and Gohan (And older in Goku's case). It was almost identical expect there was no symbol on her back. The only reason why she got it was because it looked like her grandfather's and father's gi when they were younger.

"Do you think Dende will tell that we are in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" Bulla asked. If it wan't for Pan, Bulla would still be in the store trying on gi's. After spending about ten minutes picking what one she wanted, she picked a blue jumper and a purple sash. What pleased her most was that she had shoes that looked like her father's Saiyan amour shoes. She even put up her hair in a ponytail with a purple hair tie.

"Well maybe. I'm not sure. Most likely our parents already looked here and gave up." Pan shrugged.

"Don't we need to get Senzu Beans?" Bulla asked.

"Oh yeah! Come on!" Pan exclaimed. The two was just about to touch down on the Lookout but flew down to Korin's Tower.

"Hello? Korin? You here?" Bulla yelled once they landed.

"Huh? Oh hello girls! What brings you here?" The white cat asked them.

"Oh nothing really. We were hoping to get some Senzu beans." Pan explained.

"Oh what happened this time?" Korin sighed.

"My dad over did it with training again." Bulla lied.

"Alright here you go girls." Korin said as he tossed a bag filled with Senzu Beans. Pan caught it.

"Thank you Korin! Tell Yajirobe we say hi!" The girls said together. They flew out of the tower. Now that they had the Senzu beans in case things went crazy, the girls landed on the lookout.

"Hello? Dende? Mr. Popo?" Pan yelled.

"Oh hello Pan and Bulla. What are you two doing here?" Dende asked.

"We were hoping to go into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for two days. Is that alright?" Bulla asked.

"I don't see why not. You two know the way, go ahead." Dende smiled.

"Thank you!" Bulla and Pan smiled. They walked past the guardian of Earth and headed to the the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"Pan, I'm kind of nervous." Bulla admitted.

"Don't worry Bulla. It's just going to be two best friends training. We aren't facing a villain." Pan reassured. Bulla nodded as Pan pushed open the door to the chamber.

* * *

End of this chapter. Next chapter, a bit of Pan and Bulla's training but mostly everyone's reaction to Bulla's disappearance.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Welcome back to The Runaway!

* * *

**Last Time:**

"Pan, I'm kind of nervous." Bulla admitted.

"Don't worry Bulla. It's just going to be two best friends training. We aren't facing a villain." Pan reassured. Bulla nodded as Pan pushed open the door to the chamber.

* * *

**Reviews:  
**

**Blazingnyancat: **You read my mind...Twice. I was going to do a time skip and make Bulla and Pan be Super Saiyan. I'm not sure wither to be mad or scared of you for reading my mind.

**Natellah: **Oh my god! Logic! My worst nightmare! But to answer your question, Dende had to leave for Namek for a week because there was a land slide and he had to help his people. He left Mr. Popo in charge and only left because Earth was at a time of peace. (Literally made that up as soon as I read you review.)

**panny: **Thanks. I try. But how do you people read my mind?! Two people already knew they would become Super Saiyan before I posted this chapter!

**NatNicole: **I wish. I can't draw even if my life depended on it. I suck at drawing. If anything, it will be stick figures coloring in orange and blue if I drew it. I would absolutely love if someone drew Pan and Bulla in their training outfits.

* * *

**Note: **So Dende finds out the girls ran away in this chapter since he was on Nameken for a week. Thank the gods that no trouble showed up.

* * *

**Story Time!**

* * *

"It has been over three days! I want my grandbaby back!" Chi-Chi cried. Videl agreed with her mother-in-law by nodding and wiping away her tears. All of Sons and Briefs were in Capsule Cooperation's living room while the rest of the Z Fighters were looking for Pan and Bulla. It been six days since Pan went missing and four since Bulla joined Pan on the runaway adventure. Everyone was worried sick especially Videl, Bulma, and Chi-Chi.

"And I want my daughter back!" Bulma cried.

"Calm down you guys," Gohan cooed, something he been doing a lot of lately. "All of the Z Fighters are flying around looking for Pan and Bulla. Pan and Bulla are together so that means they are safe. Those two always got out of trouble together. Pan is a fighter while Bulla is very cunning. We will find them and when we do they will be perfectly fine." The three women seem to calm down at his words and nodded.

"There has to be someplace we didn't look." Trunks mumbled, mostly to himself. Goten, who was sitting next to him heard it. He thought for a minute before answering.

"We didn't check the Lookout." All heads in the room turned to look at him.

"You're right Goten; no one looked for the girls at the Lookout." Videl gasped. Before anyone could say anymore, Chi-Chi and Bulma started ordering the four Saiyans to go to the Lookout this instant or else they will pay. Goten, Trunks, and Gohan panicked while Vegeta kept a blank expression. The three of them nodded while Vegeta gave a shrug and followed the three half Saiyans out of the room.

"Vegeta can keep up a good poker face." Videl commented as the Saiyans lifted off the ground and headed to the Lookout.

"He sure can but no poker face can hide the fact that he is afraid of me." Bulma smirked.

* * *

The four Saiyans landed on the Lookout to be greeted by Dende and Mr. Popo.

"Hello everyone, what brings you here?" Dende asked.

"We are looking for my daughter and Kakarot's granddaughter." Vegeta answered blankly.

"You mean Bulla and Pan?" Mr. Popo asked. The four Saiyans nodded.

"Those two are in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Dende told the group of four.

"WHAT?" The four Saiyans yelled. Dende winced in pain with his Namekian hearing and nodded his head.

"They ran away! How could you let them in there?" Gohan asked.

The Earth Guardian's eyes widen slightly. "I am sorry. They came here wondering if they could use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I said yes because all of you Saiyans used the Hyperbolic Time Chamber at one point in your life. I assumed that Pan and Bulla were doing the same as you all. I am truly sorry."

"How long have they been in there?" Trunks asked.

"Almost two days. They should be coming out in the next hour or so or else they will be trapped in there forever." Dende explained.

"I guess we wait." Goten sighed.

* * *

Inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Pan and Bulla were sparring. They both had golden hair that defied gravity and their eyes were a turquoise coloring. After about five months, (Hyperbolic Time Chamber time) Pan had reached the level of Super Saiyan. After three more months after Pan became a Super Saiyan, Bulla had reached Super Saiyan as well. Pan had just blocked a Ki Blast from Bulla when the blue/golden hair girl spoke up.

"Hey Pan, I think our time is almost up. I think we should go now because I don't want to risk getting trapped in here."

"I think I rather be stuck in here forever than go shopping with you." Pan sighed.

"Oh come on! Shopping with me isn't that bad." Bulla chuckled.

"Oh really, then how about the time you knocked a girl into the fountain when she tried taking the last blue V-neck sweater?" Pan countered.

"She had that coming! I was just about to buy that and that sweater did not fit her figure!" Bulla defended.

"Whatever." Pan shrugged as she walked to the exit. Bulla was hot on her trail. Both girls grew taller and their figures showed more in the two years of training. They both had shoulder length hair when they entered the chamber and now their hair was at midway down their backs. Pan and Bulla was blinded by bright light as they exited the chamber. They blinked and saw they were back on the lookout.

"I'll admit, that was kind of fun." Bulla said. A small smile was at her lips.

"Did I hear you correctly? Bulla Vegeta Brief, the girl who loves shopping, enjoyed training for two years?" Pan asked while smirking.

"Oh shut up." Bulla mumbled while rolling her eyes. The two walked out onto the Lookout to be greeted by their families. During the hour in the real world, the four Saiyans went to get Chi-Chi, Videl, and Bulma and brought them the Lookout.

"Oh just freaking fantastic." Pan grumbled. Instead of scowling Pan at that response, they just stared at the girls in disbelief.

"Y-you two are Super Saiyans." Trunks stuttered.

"Oh glad you notice." Bulla said while rolling her eyes. She grabbed onto Pan's arm giving her the cue to use Instant Transmission. As Pan was about to place her fingers to her forehead, someone phased in front of her grabbing her wrist.

"Oh no," Pan whispered as she stared into the eyes of her father's. His eyes were narrowed but they were filled with disappointment and sadness.

"We're so busted," Bulla sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello!** Welcome back to The Runaway!

* * *

**Last Time:**

"Oh no," Pan whispered as she stared into the eyes of her father's. His eyes were narrowed but they were filled with disappointment and sadness.

"We're so busted," Bulla sighed.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Natellah:** Duh! The girls are awesome since they were the first female Super Saiyan ever! But their family is just being dumb so they don't believe in them. But they won't see what's coming. I shall not say more until further notice.

* * *

**Note: **When the girls were fifteenth, their dads had to kneel down to look them in the eye. Now as seventeen, they are just about as tall as their dads.

* * *

**Story Time!**

* * *

"I can't believe it. My little sister aged two years and became a Super Saiyan!" Trunks exclaimed at his now seventeen year old sister.

"They are both as old as me now!" Goten exclaimed.

"What were you two thinking?" Chi-Chi scowled.

"I can't believe this!" Videl screeched.

"Oh my Dende, this is insane." Pan whispered to Bulla as everyone freaked out. Pan made sure her voice was low so only Bulla could here because her father was next to the two girls. Her wrist was still being held by Gohan to make sure she couldn't use Instant Transmission. Well she could use it but Gohan would just come with.

"I know! It's like they never seen a Super Saiyan before!" Bulla whispered back. Her voice was also lowered due to the fact Vegeta was right next to her in case she tried anything.

"I think they are over reacting. We are fine." Pan mumbled. Bulla nodded in agreement while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Are you all done freaking out?" Everyone stopped screaming their heads off and looked to Bulla.

"We are fine! Our GI's are a bit torn up but we are fine!" Pan sighed.

"If you two are in Super Saiyan mode, then how come none of us can sense your Ki?" Piccolo asked. He had come by since Dende asked for help and saw that the Son's and the Briefs' were at the Lookout.

"Ki Depressors," Bulla yelled out in frustration. Pan sighed and shook her head as she went back to her old self. The golden hair had turned raven black and her turquoise eyes turned onyx. Bulla followed Pan's lead and also powered down. Her golden hair was now back to normal along with her blue eyes. Both Pan and Bulla toke off their bracelets and showed the group. Since they were back to normal, their Ki was at normal levels and they could be easily located.

"We have been using these so you couldn't find us." Pan explained.

"How did you two get those Ki Depressors?" Bulma asked.

"I had my wallet on me so I bought materials to build the Ki Depressors. It toke a while-"

"It toke forever. It toke her more than a day." Pan interrupted. Bulla shot Pan a glare before continuing.

"-to be finished but I got it done while Pan kept watch to make sure none of you guys were coming to the cave we were in."

"Exactly what cave? The boys searched everywhere for you!" Chi-Chi asked.

"The cave near the forest clearing where I meet Piccolo," Pan smirked. She knew they wouldn't search near there because of what happened when she went to train with Piccolo. It was the perfect cover.

"The one place we didn't look!" Gohan cursed.

"Yeah and Pan came up with the idea surprisingly." Bulla snickered. Pan sent Bulla a glare.

"There's a first." Goten joked. But a glare from Pan shut him right up while Bulla had a smirk on her face.

"I'm only kidding! Don't whack me like your father and grandmother!" Goten said quickly. Chi-Chi also sent a glare at her youngest son.

"You just can't win bro." Trunks chuckled.

"You got that right." Goten sighed.

"So is everyone done freaking out?" Pan asked.

"NO!" Chi-Chi growled, causing the Saiyans and Namekians to wince in pain.

"I agree with Chi-Chi. What you two did is unbelievably stupid!" Bulma scowled. Both Pan and Bulla groaned because they had a feeling they were about to be lectured.

"Don't you two groan!" Videl frowned. "You two caused worry and chaos while you were missing!"

"I most agree. Everyone was worried about you Pan and then dragged Bulla you're your little adventure." Gohan sighed.

"Uh excuse me but I went willingly. Pan didn't drag me into anything!" Bulla snapped.

"That doesn't matter." Vegeta growled to his daughter. He was usual all kind and soft towards his daughter but running away made him worried sick. Vegeta was going to give Bulla the cold shoulder for a little while as punishment.

"You are both grounded for a month!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"But grandma don't you need approval from my mother and Bulma to say that?" Pan asked.

"You two are both grounded for a month." Bulma and Videl said in unison

"Can't you at least hear us out?" Bulla pleaded.

"No." Everyone said.

"Why? It's not like we killed anyone." Pan asked.

"You ran away and made everyone worried." Gohan sighed while shaking his head.

"So? We had each other." Bulla countered.

"Are you two trying to get in even more trouble?" Vegeta asked.

"Maybe," Pan shrugged.

"Two years can change a person." Trunks joked to Goten. Too bad Pan's and Bulla's Saiyan hearing picked it up. Both had the same idea.

"What if Pan and I can beat Trunks and Goten in a spar?" Bulla asked. When she received confusing looks, she continued. "If Pan and I can beat Trunks and Goten, Pan and I are off the hook while Trunks and Goten are the ones who get grounded instead."

"What?" Trunks and Goten exclaimed.

"I don't see why not. I say go for it." Bulma said.

"I'm fine with it. So it's up to you, Gohan and Vegeta." Videl agreed. Gohan and Vegeta looked up and looked each other in the eye. Since both of their daughters were daddy's girls, they would rather not have to ground their little girls. So Trunks and Goten taking the fault for it would work out for both Gohan and Vegeta. They both looked down to their daughters once more.

"Before you make your final decision, you should know it's really Goten's and Trunks' fault that I ran away. They wouldn't let Bulla and I use the Gravity Room. So that is why I asked you to fly home daddy." Pan said with big innocent eyes.

"Yeah daddy, Trunks and Goten wouldn't let us you the Gravity Room so Pan and I got upset! Don't blame us for their idiotic mistake!" Bulla said while pouting. Gohan and Vegeta meet each other's gaze again and both gave a small nod.

"Alright baby, if you can beat you uncle and Trunks you won't be ground." Gohan smiled to his little girl.

"You're the best daddy ever!" Pan smiled as she wrapped her arms around Gohan's neck.

"Same goes to you princess. If you beat your idiotic brother and Kakarot's second brat, you will not be grounded." Vegeta said.

"Thank you daddy and I love you!" Bulla exclaimed as she too hugged her father.

"No fair! They are both daddies' girls!" Trunks exclaimed.

"We are outnumbered here! Mother say something!" Goten pleaded.

"I like that idea! If you lose, you are grounded for a month Goten." Chi-Chi smiled. She honestly favored her granddaughter over her son more because Pan is the first female Son actually born into the Son family. Unlike Videl who married into the family.

"Same goes to you Trunks. So don't lose or else you well only be running the company for a month and no dates." Bulma agreed with Chi-Chi. Once Bulla and Pan were done hugging their fathers, they both had evil smirks on their faces along with an evil glint in their eyes.

"Try not to lose boys." Pan and Bulla smirked in unison. That caused everyone but Trunks and Goten to laugh. Even Vegeta smirked. Trunks and Goten were actually worried. Even if they did win the spar, they would be grounded either way. They were so screwed since Pan and Bulla were daddies' girls.

* * *

Just like me! I'm a daddy's girl too! So will Pan and Bulla beat Trunks and Goten? Find out next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone! Welcome to The Runaway! (I can so image me saying this in real life with an accent.)

* * *

**Last Time:**

Try not to lose boys." Pan and Bulla smirked in unison. That caused everyone but Trunks and Goten to laugh. Even Vegeta smirked. Trunks and Goten were actually worried. Even if they did win the spar, they would be grounded either way. They were so screwed since Pan and Bulla were daddies' girls.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**jtibb64: **You got that right! Girls are do kick butt.

**Natellah: **You got that right! Even if Pan and Bulla do lose, Trunks and Goten would get grounded for hurting them and the girls would be let off the hook. So the boys are totally screwed.

**beater: **Well even if they don't win, they win because Trunks and Goten will just get grounded for hurting the girls. Either way, the girls win and the boys lose.

* * *

**Note: **Pan's new GI is basically the training GI Goku wore at his first World Martial Arts Torment in Dragon Ball. Two differences though, there is no smaller symbol on the front part of her GI and the symbol on her back reads 'Son Pan'. Also Bulla's new GI is basically Fasha's from Bardock- The Father of Goku but instead her jumper is light blue.

Also, my description on fighting isn't the best. So sorry and please bare with me with the fighting scene. Also quick warning, I am going to go back and forth between the fights of Pan VS Goten and Bulla VS Trunks. If I didn't, the paragraphs would be going on FOREVER. Sorry if me focusing on Pan and Goten and then going to Trunks and Bulla in the middle of the fight is confusing.

But don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Just to be safe, I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT or the Dragon Ball movie, Bardock- The Father of Goku. I own nothing but the plot so I ain't getting sued.

* * *

**Story Time!**

* * *

The screen in the Gravity Room turned on. It showed Bulma, Vegeta, Chi-Chi, Videl and Gohan. They all waited for four certain Saiyans so a fight could begin.

"I swear if Pan gets hurt…" Videl trailed off.

"Don't worry, Pan is a fighter." Gohan reminded. As if on cue, the four teenagers walked into the Gravity Room. Pan was wearing a Turtle School uniform in red and a blue tank top underneath it. The one difference was that the symbol on her back read _'Son Pan'_. Bulla on the other wore Saiyan battle amour designed for a female. She had the basic model but only had one shoulder strap while her jumper was a light blue. Bulla also had white boots and white gloves. The two girls with their hair in pony tails somehow convinced the adults to let them get some new training GI's since they old ones were torn up from training. Trunks and Goten thought the girls were over doing it a little since they both wore causal clothes.

"Try not to kill each other!" Chi-Chi pleaded from the living room after seeing that her granddaughter and son entered the Gravity Room.

"We will try not to mother/grandmother." Goten and Pan smiled to the elderly lady.

"Don't blow up the Gravity Room like Vegeta. I built in a Ki Shield, a shield that will take Ki Blast of such and power up the gravity room and prevent the Gravity Room from exploding, but Vegeta always forgets to turn it on causing the Gravity Room to blow up." Bulma explained while sending a scowl to Vegeta. Vegeta growled in response and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't worry mother, we won't be idiots. So do you two want to use gravity or not?" Trunks asked. He walked over to the control panel of the Gravity Room and clicked a few keys. A yellow barrier of sorts covered the floors and walls of the Gravity Room. Pan being who she was tested the barrier out by throwing a small Ki Blast at it. The Ki hit the shield and vanished. One the control panel, the power level of that Ki Blast was about a five and gave five more percent to the Gravity's Room generator.

"No gravity since you two are going to have trouble as it is to beat us." Pan answered.

"Alright, it's your funeral." Goten stated.

"GOTEN!" The adults in the living room yelled. Goten glanced at the screen. Everyone but Chi-Chi sat on the couch glaring at Goten. Chi-Chi was behind the couch swinging her frying pan through the air yelling how Goten would get a beating after Pan and Bulla was done with him for even saying that. Goten winced at the sight knowing he better high tail it after this fight. Pan and Bulla smirked in victory. They were obviously the favorites and they knew that.

"Nice going Goten." Trunks growled.

"YOU ARE SO GROUNDED EVEN IF YOU DO WIN!" Chi-Chi hollered. Chi-Chi had moved in front of the camera so it was like an extreme close up. Her eyes were narrowed and she was scowling. Her Ki was around two hundred which is high for Chi-Chi. If it ever reaches two hundred, you know she is extremely pissed off and will kill something. Gohan and Videl appeared at her side and gently dragged her to the couch. Gohan even had to duck to avoid being hit in the head with a frying pan.

"Grandma, don't hurt my daddy for something his brother did!" Pan pouted. Chi-Chi instantly calmed down her Ki was back to its usually level of thirty. Her Ki showed she calmed down but not her face. She still had the scowled on her face with her eyes narrowed but she gave a brief nod. Chi-Chi could act all she wanted but everyone but Videl and Bulma knew Chi-Chi calmed down when Pan had spoken. Chi-Chi sat back down next to her eldest son with a frying pan still in hand. Maybe the reason Chi-Chi favored Pan so much because the young female warrior was named after her favorite weapon.

"Nice job Goten. You got Chi-Chi mad. Now let's get this fight over with so you can go and be grounded." Bulla smirked. Not any old smirk, a Vegeta smirk. This made chills run down Goten's and Trunks' spine. The two boys glanced at each other. Pan toke this chance to glance at Bulla. Bulla nodded a little that went unnoticed by the boys. While the two girls got dress, they made a plan. Pan and Bulla toke fighting stances, sloppy stances. They had too many openings just to trick the boys. Trunks and Goten narrowed their eyes knowing something was up but ignored it. The two boys rushed at the two girls. When they were about a foot away, Bulla screamed and shook in fear. Trunks and Goten stopped immediately and glanced at the screen mounted to the Gravity Room wall. Vegeta glared at the two male Saiyans with his Ki was rising. His hands were balled into fist at his side. If he could, Vegeta would use Instant Transmission to be in the Gravity Room and beat the crap out of Trunks and Goten for scaring his princess. Pan toke this chance to phase in front of Trunks and punched him in the gut. Trunks gasped as he was thrown back into the yellow barrier. Goten whirled around to look at his friend but avoid seeing his niece prepare a roundhouse kick by doing show. His head made contact with Pan's foot. He cried out in pain as he fell onto the floor. Pan smirked and walked back over to Bulla who was also smirking.

"You guys should have kept your guard up." Pan snickered.

"That was a coward move!" Goten yelled as he got back up.

"Get over it! This is only a spar, not a death match!" Bulla yelled.

"Alright, that was cheap. Let's just get this fight over with." Trunks growled as he got back into his fighting stance. Goten followed his lead and also got back into his fighting stance.

"Spar," Pan corrected as she went back into her fighting stance. Bulla did the same with a smirk on her face. This time however, the girl's fighting stances were identical to the boy's stances.

Goten moved quickly, too quickly for human eyes to detect, and swung at Pan. He didn't expect her to disappear when his arm went right through her. Goten's eyes widen in as realization hit him like a slap in the face. Pan used the Afterimage Technique. The male Saiyan sensed Pan behind him but wasn't fast enough to turn around to face his niece though. Pan smirked as she landed a solid kick on Goten's back. Her uncle gasped out in pain as he hit the ground. Pan leaped back to avoid Goten attempt to knock her off her feet.

Meanwhile, the two siblings were matching blow for blow. Neither of them hit each other yet as the uncle and niece duo fought on. The two also fought faster than human eye could detect. When Bulla heard Goten grunt from being kicked in the back, she tore her gaze away from her brother for a split second to see what Pan had done. Trunks toke this time to send Bulla flying into the wall with a punch in the gut, something Pan had done to him earlier.

"May be late to ask but is this going to be a human style fighting?" Bulla asked as she stood up. She dusted off her GI as she looked to her brother with curiosity in her eyes. Goten was jump about to punch Pan in the face but stopped when he heard Bulla's question.

"What does human style fighting mean?"

"It's something Bulla and I made up. To us, human style fighting means fighting without using Ki, flying, or going Super Saiyan. So just like using kicks and punches." Pan explained.

"I don't see why we can't. It will be a bit more challenging." Trunks shrugged. He really didn't care if he could use Ki Blast or not.

"I guess. It will be a challenge but Saiyans are always up for challenges!" Goten grinned.

"You're right Uncle G. So I'm sorry that you're going to lose." Pan said sweetly. Goten was about to object but a punch to the jaw shut him up. He was slammed into the ceiling of the Gravity Room. He was free falling to the floor for a short second but Pan phased behind his falling form and kicked him into the wall. Goten bounced off of the yellow barrier and hit the floor with a thud.

Before Goten could get up, Trunks also bounced off the wall and landed on top of him.

"GAH! GET OFF ME!" Goten yelled. The two girls snickered.

"Nice punch to the face Bulla." Pan complimented. Bulla smirked in response and sure enough, there was a red mark on Trunks' face from where Bulla had hit him. Trunks was still rubbing his cheek when Goten pushed the lavender haired boy off of him. Goten got back onto his feet and helped up his friend.

"Thanks Goten." Trunks smiled to his friend. His friend grinned in response. Both boys turned to face the two girls. Trunks and Goten got back into their fighting stances and was about to attack the girls. Pan and Bulla toke defense stances and glared at the two male Saiyans. Trunks was about to punch Bulla while Goten was going to try to kick Pan but a voice stopped them.

"That is enough!"

The four teenaged Saiyans looked to the screen in the Gravity Room. Chi-Chi had stood up and was glaring at the screen.

"But mother-"

"Don't you 'But mother' me young man! I just had enough of this sparring practice! Videl, Bulma, and I can barely see what's going on! Goten, you know I don't approve of this fighting so no more!" Chi-Chi scowled, cutting off her youngest son.

"But we didn't finish the fight." Trunks explained.

"I agree with Chi-Chi." Bulma started. "It is quite annoying not knowing what's going on when two of your children are fighting!"

"So who won then?" Bulla asked.

"I think Pan and Bulla won since it was their idea to fight without using Ki Blasts. If not, I think all of them would be greatly injured." Videl stated.

"I have to agree with Videl on that one." Gohan piped up.

"Oh come on bro! Help me out!" Goten pleaded. Gohan shook his head causing his brother to groan.

"The boy and Kakarot's brat lose. Pan and Bulla win, simple as that." Vegeta stated. Bulma nodded in agreement with her husband.

"Stop calling my Goku Kakarot you Saiyan!" Chi-Chi growled as she waved her frying pan around. Vegeta growled and was about to stand up to show this wench how to address royalty but a frying pan contacted with his head.

"OUCH!" Vegeta cried. "Woman, aren't you going to say something to Kakarot's mate?"

"Nope," Bulma stated simply.

"I told you to stop that Saiyan!" Chi-Chi yelled. Vegeta growled and was about to stand again when Bulma squeezed his hand. Vegeta glanced at his mate. Her expression read _'One-move-and-you-are-done-for' _and a scowl to match. Vegeta just grumbled under his breath. Trunks and Goten were grateful that the adults were distracted as they both slowly started walking towards the exited. Maybe they could sneak out and avoid being grounded.

"Hate to interrupted the moment but isn't Goten and Trunks supposed to be grounded?" Pan asked. Both Trunks and Goten paled as the adults snapped their heads to look at the two boys.

"Trunks get inside now and go straight to your room! You are grounded for a month!" Bulma yelled.

"Goten, we are leaving. As soon as we get home you are going right to your room young man!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"What? Why? It's Bulla's and Pan's fault!" Trunks defended.

"I don't want to hear it! Go to your room!" Bulma growled. She seem to completely forget the fact that Pan and Bulla ran away along with the other adults.

"Goten, we are leaving!" Chi-Chi growled. With her frying pan in hand, she exited the living room.

"We are being wrongly accused!" Goten groaned as he left the Gravity Room.

"I hope you two are happy." Trunks sighed as he followed his best friend.

"Very." Pan and Bulla smirked.

* * *

So I'm thinking in the next chapter is a month later after the boys get un-grounded. That chapter will mostly likely be the last chapter and when the romance starts. I'm still not sure though. But hoped you enjoyed!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello! Welcome to the newest AND last chapter of The Runaway!

* * *

**Last Time:**

"I hope you two are happy." Trunks sighed as he followed his best friend.

"Very." Pan and Bulla smirked.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**palla: **Sorry I try to update soon but school gets in the way.

**NatNicole: **Girl power all the way!

**jtibb64: **Yup. The girls were just messing with the boys. But what you find out next, will be interesting.

* * *

**Note: **Sadly, this is the last chapter of The Runaway. There may or may not be a sequel depending on the feed back. The sequel is up to the readers completely.

* * *

**Story time!**

* * *

It has almost been a month since the boys got beaten by the girls. Five more days and Goten and Trunks would be free of their grounding. Pan was at her house while her parents were out shopping and hanging out with Bulla. Bulla seemed out of it as Pan was getting the two of them sodas. Pan sat down next to Bulla at the kitchen table and passed Bulla a soda. Bulla didn't even notice the can in front of her and kept looking out a kitchen window.

"Bulla, what's up? You have been staring out the window for like five minutes." Pan asked. Bulla didn't answer causing Pan to sigh.

"Are you giving me the silent treatment Bulla? You were like fine five minutes ago and we didn't even fight!" No reply.

"Want to go shopping Bulla?" No reply.

"How about we head to the mall?" No reply.

"How about we take a picture of me and you in a dress?" No reply.

"I'm telling Goten you like him." Pan sighed. If dresses and the mall didn't work, Pan knew the only option left was to bring up her uncle. And Pan was right. Bulla's head snapped to look at Pan.

"Don't you dare!" She hissed.

"Aha! It is about my uncle!" Pan smirked.

"S-so what if it is?" Bulla blushed.

"When are you going to tell him that you like him?" Pan asked.

"I will when you tell my brother that you like him." Bulla countered and Pan's cheeks turned pink.

"I hate you." Pan mumbled. Bulla smirked in victory.

"No you don't."

"I think I do. Anyways, let's go." Pan replied. She grabbed Bulla's arm and placed two fingers to her forehead.

"Where are we going?" Bulla asked worriedly. She knew her best friend was up to something and she didn't like it. Bulla also didn't like how Pan didn't answer. Bulla sighed and closed her eyes knowing Pan wouldn't be talking until they got to their location.

* * *

Bulla opened her eyes again to see she was outside Chi-Chi's home, more importantly Goten's home. Her blue eyes widen.

"Pan," She hissed. "What are you up to?" Pan only smirked as she knocked on the door. Bulla tried to get away but her best friend kept a good grip on her arm. She sighed and went along with Pan's plan…For now at least. Chi-Chi opened the door and smiled.

"Hi girls, what brings you here?" She asked.

"We were hoping we could see Goten for like five minutes. We want to plan a spar against him and Trunks with Ki Blasts when they are done being grounded." Pan lied. Bulla eyed Pan. How long has she been planning this?

Chi-Chi thought for a minute. "Alright I guess. He is going to be ungrounded soon."

"Thanks grandma." Pan smiled. She dragged Bulla inside the house and led her to Goten's room.

"Pan, what are you planning?" Bulla asked again. Pan once again ignored her and knocked on Goten's door.

"Hold on!" Goten yelled from the other side of the door. Pan released her grip on Bulla's arm and backed away. She placed two fingers two her forehead causing Bulla to panic.

"You better not be doing what I think you're doing!" Bulla growled.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't. Bye, tell my uncle you like him!" Pan encouraged before vanishing.

"Pan Son!" Bulla yelled. Before Bulla could leave to kill her best friend, Goten's door opened.

"Oh hey Bulla, what's up?" Goten greeted.

"H-hey Goten," Bulla smiled.

"Where's Pan? I thought I heard you yelling at her." Goten said as he looked around the hall.

"She kind of ditched me here." Bulla explained.

"That's my niece." Goten chuckled, trying to keep small talk. He heard Pan shouting at Bulla at how she should tell him that she likes him. Well at least the feelings were mutual.

* * *

_**Flash Back Start**_

"_Uh bro, can I tell you something?" Goten asked Trunks. Both boys finished changing and were just about to fight Pan and Bulla. Trunks was just about to leave the room but Goten stopped him._

"_Yeah Goten what's up?" Trunks asked. He toke his hand off the door knob and turned to face Goten._

"_Promise not to kill me or sick your father on me?" Goten asked. _

"_Wow this must be important. I promise." Trunks said._

"_I think I like or love your sister." Goten mumbled with a blush on his checks. If Trunks was human, he wouldn't have heard Goten confess to liking his sister. But Trunks had Saiyan hearing and heard Goten and even if Trunks didn't hear Goten, the blush on his face gave it away._

"_So you're finally admitting it?" Trunks asked._

"_Wait, you knew?" Goten asked shocked._

"_Of course I do. I seen the way you look at her. But you're lucky my father didn't catch on or else you wouldn't be standing here now." Trunks smirked. Goten shivered at the thought of Vegeta beating him up because he liked Bulla. Trunks was about to leave the room again but Goten stopped him._

"_Now it's time for you to confess." Goten told Trunks._

"_What are you talking about?" Trunks asked._

"_I'm talking about you and my niece." Goten explained. He smirked when he saw Trunks' checks went pink._

"_That is a subject for another day and time." Trunks mumbled and left the room. Goten laughed while following his best friend. Goten may be naïve but he does see the way Trunks looks at Pan. It's the same look Goten gives Bulla!_

* * *

"I have no clue why I hang out with her." Bulla sighed.

"I don't either." Goten shrugged.

"Here I was hoping you knew." Bulla joked.

"Funny but uh why are you here?" Goten asked.

_Crap! I was hoping he would avoid that question. _Bulla thought.

"I have no clue. Pan suddenly brought me here." She explained with a shrug.

_It's now or never Goten. _Goten thought to himself.

"Really, there must be a reason." He told Bulla.

_Does he know? _Bulla thought.

"W-well I wouldn't know it." Bulla stammered. Goten hesitated before replying.

"I thought I heard Pan telling you to admit your feelings." He mumbled. Goten knew mumbling wouldn't really work on a Saiyan because of their hearing so he was pretty sure Bulla heard him, which she did. Bulla's blue eyes widened. Her crush from the longest time knew that she liked him! And it wasn't even from her! It was from his loud mouth niece! Bulla sighed and nodded. There was no point in hiding it.

"Yeah, it's true. Pan did drag me here so I could tell you that I liked, maybe even love you." She admitted nervously. Bulla swallowed the lump forming in her throat and rubbed her sweating palms against her leggings.

"I have something to admit too. I think I'm in love with you too Bulla. The reason why I was over protective over you is because I don't want the love of my life getting hurt." Goten explained. Before Bulla could react, Goten gave her a quick kiss on lips. When he pulled away, Bulla was blushing madly.

"We'll talk more about this after I'm ungrounded. I hear my mother coming." Goten told Bulla. Bulla listened and sure enough, she heard footsteps coming down the hall along with Chi-Chi's Ki.

"Alright, so do you want to meet at my place after you are undergrounded?" Bulla asked. Goten nodded just as Chi-Chi came down the hall with a laundry basket.

"Oh hello Bulla, see that you're here and Pan is nowhere in sight. She ditched you, didn't she?" Chi-Chi asked as she handed the laundry basket to Goten.

"You know your granddaughter real well." Bulla grinned.

"Of course I do." Chi-Chi smiled.

"Well I was just heading out to find her. See you Chi-Chi, Goten." Bulla smiled. She gave a final wave to Goten and Chi-Chi before leaving the hall and going to the exit of the small mountain home.

_You are so lucky that things went well Pan Son. I am so getting back at you for this! _Bulla silently cursed. She closed the door behind her and toke off into the sky to get to Capsule Cooperation.

* * *

Pan toke a deep breath as she knocked on Trunks' door. Pan talked to Bulma before coming up to his room saying Trunks had one of her CD's and she wanted to get it back. Bulma said it was fine that she went up to talk to Trunks. So Pan was now here ready to confess her attraction towards Trunks. She was positive Goten overheard her yelling, with or without Saiyan hearing, at Bulla to confess her feelings. Pan was also positive that Bulla was going to freak out on her no matter what happened between Bulla and Goten. So Pan and Bulla would probably be sparring at the end of the day but the only way to calm down the blue haired girl was Pan telling Trunks that she liked him. Her crush finally opened the door to his room to greet Pan.

"Oh hey Panny," Trunks said.

"Hey right back ya boxer boy." Pan replied.

"Touché, anyways what do I owe this pleasure of having Pan Son at my bedroom door when I'm still grounded?" Trunks asked.

"Well," Pan began. "I came over because I had to tell you something." She said in a serious and nervous tone.

"Something wrong Pan?" Trunks asked worriedly hearing her tone.

"No nothing is wrong! I just need to tell you something." Pan reassured.

"Oh alright, talk then Panny." Trunks told her.

"W-well, I kind of had a crush on you for like the longest time Trunks. But now, I don't even think it's a crush. I think I'm in love with you Trunks." Pan mumbled. Her tone was barely above a whisper, she spoke quickly, and a blush casted over her checks. But of course with Saiyan hearing, Trunks heard every word clearly and he saw the blush.

"Well I'm glad because I have a crush on you too Pan." Trunks said, meaning every word.

"R-really," Pan asked shocked. The purple haired, half Saiyan got closer to Pan's face to their noses were touching and so Trunks could look into her onyx eyes. Pan seemed to melt starring into those blue eyes and her heart was beating a mile a minute so she was pretty sure Trunks could hear it.

"Really and I think I'm in love with you too Pan." Trunks said before capturing Pan's lips in a kiss. When they pulled away, Trunks was grinning while Pan was smiling with a small blush on her cheeks.

"But now you know why I was over protective against you." Trunks said.

"I think I do. You cared about me and didn't want me to get hurt even though you knew I could take care of myself, right?" Pan asked.

"Yup, surprised you didn't figure it out sooner." Trunks confirmed. Pan was about to answer when her phone went off.

"That is probably your crazy sister." Pan sighed. She pulled out her phone and read the text message.

_OMG! Goten kissed me! But don't think that means ur off the hook. U r so dead!_

_-Bulla_

"You're sister wants to kill me." Pan sighed. He snickered a bit.

"What did you do this time?" Trunks asked.

"I just dropped her off at Goten's door and she freaked. She is head over heels for my uncle." Pan explained.

"Wait, so Bulla likes Goten?" Trunks asked.

"Duh, isn't it obvious?" Pan asked back as she typed her reply to Bulla.

_Aw, I'm going to die B4 my 1__st__ date with Trunks, your brother I remind you. BTW, we kissed 2. _

_-Pan_

"Not to me and Goten. He is head over heels for my sister." Trunks explained as Pan sent her message.

"Wow small world. So I sense her Ki coming and I don't want to die yet so I better get going." Pan joked, sensing Bulla's Ki coming. Knowing Bulla, she probably won't get the message for a little bit since Bulla forgets to delete her old messages every once in a while so he phone is slow even though it's the latest model.

"Alright, see ya Panny. Also, we are going on our first date after I am done being grounded. Oh and thanks again for that." Trunks grinned.

"Hey, that's what I'm here for, getting you grounded. But I'm looking forward for our date." Pan smiled. She began walking down the hall but stopped when Trunks called after her. She turned around to face him.

"And Pan, no more running away with my sister," Trunks told her. Pan grinned and winked at Trunks.

"No promises." She said.

* * *

My first story with more than one chapter, is done! Thank you all for the support for this story!


End file.
